1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server with fan module.
2. Description of Related Art
A server typically includes at least one hard disk drive (HDD) array in the front area of the server, a power supply device and a motherboard module arranged in the rear area of the server. Considerable heat is generated during operation of the server.
A fan array with a plurality of fans is arranged between the hard disk drive array and the motherboard module for dissipating the generated heat. During operation, the fan array draws cool air from a front side of the server into the server. The cool air flows through the front area of the server to the rear area of the server to exchange heat within the server. Finally, the heated air is exhausted out of the server via through holes defined in the rear sidewall. However, the cool air drawn into the server may be adversely affected and may be heated by other modules arranged in the middle area of the server. Therefore, the cooling efficiency of the server may be substantially influenced.
Therefore, a server which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.